


Two Hundred Meters Within Thirty Seconds

by HPLovecraftHadAPetPony



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anyone else having trouble w the taakitz tag?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovecraftHadAPetPony/pseuds/HPLovecraftHadAPetPony
Summary: ...and here we see Kravitz, moments before being tackled by his lovesick-no-longer boyfriend.





	Two Hundred Meters Within Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really short fic but that's my specialty. Also my phone almost died while writing this and I had to do a mad dash for it. Bruised my knee. Further note, I never knew how long seconds were til I stared running. There's a lot you can do within a second.

Red, red, red and blue. Red is sparking all around you and on the floor there is blue and within the blue you see yourself and look, more red. You feel dazed and tired. There's red blood on your hands, splinters. You can't feel them. Further away, behind you, you see two figures in (no surprise) red! Your sister is among them. She starts to run to you, of course she does. You love her. You were her heart, and she is yours. She's beating again, after a decade. It's red and it's beautiful. You want to run to her too and -

CLICK

Something in the sapphire floor shocks you. This is the end of the world, isn't it? The figures in the distance, the elevator hey where did that come from, even the return of your sister, it all points towards the same thing. You can't hug your sister right now, you have work to do. What were you doing aga-

Something moves, maybe 200 meters away on the sapphire ballroom. A black and blurry figure from this distance, you can't make out their face. But you can feel him. Your sister feels him. Without a moment's hesitation, you are darting for him.

One, god you haven't seen him in forever. 

Two, he's kneeling. Is he hurt?

Three, oh no, did you summon him wrong? You must've done something wrong. You don't know what that something is. You never do.

Four, he was your first real date since

Five, the wagon blew up. Was that kid okay?

Six, you won't be fast enough. Can you stomach losing someone again?

no no no no

Eight, it's not your fault.

Nine, the Hunger must've got to him first. You are going to murder that motherfucker.

Ten, it's not your fault. It's not.

Eleven, at least you'll have Lup.

Twelve, what kind of monstrous god makes someone trade their boyfriend for their sister?

Thirteen, your sister is doing fine. Barry is guarding her and she returns the favor. 

Fourteen, they must've missed each other. You missed Lup for a couple weeks and then fifteen minutes. He hasn't seen her in a decade. You're glad they're together. You're glad Barry's her 

He stood up! he stood up! he stood up!!!

Sixteen, your boyfriend is alive and able.

Seventeen, you start to slow down but hike the speed back up. You missed him dearly.

Eighteen, you're beaming.

Nineteen, red sparks fly about.

Twenty, this is it. You can save the world. You feel more powerful than you've felt in a long, long time. Your boyfriend is here with his army of the dead. Your sister is safe. Your friends are safe. This is it. This is it.

Twenty-one, he sees you

Twenty-two, and he smiles back. It's polished and is set perfectly in his charming face. It's also the best thing you've ever seen. 

Twenty-three, something big explodes in the background. You don't give a shit.

Twenty-four, his eyes grow wider and he covers his mouth.

Twenty-five, what the fuck, babe?

Twenty-six, "I was in the astral plane for a while, I'm all-"

Twenty-seven, "-frigid and weird. Give me a second."

Twenty-eight, he puts his hands down. 

Twenty-nine, Lup is cheering for you. You missed her. You love her _so much_. You love her. You love her. You love them. You love  


He's holding you like he's afraid to lose you. You know the feeling. His face is cold despite his efforts, but that never bothers you now. It's a moment of crisp clarity and you understand everything around you better. At the same time, you don't process anything. Anything except for his hand brushing your hair and your lips touching. Nothing else will matter.  


Thirty, him. You love him.


End file.
